World's Greatest
by Michael Noble
Summary: The earth needs the Worlds Greatest. Tim Drake, Christopher Kent, Mia Dearden, Stephanie Brown, Oracle, Damien Wayne, and more


World's Greatest

By Michael A. Noble

"This is Cat Grant live on the scene here in downtown Metropolis. Superman is battling a man with all his powers calling himself 'General Zod'. Superman is also taking on two things that look like Doomsday. They AHHH!"

Heat burst through the helicopter and Cat is spiraling to her death. Her camera-man Walter Dean falls out of the Daily Planet Copter. He is caught by a man in armor. He puts one hand on the helicopter and it stops. Cat stops screaming. She stares and sees him. His blue armor sparkling and Cat help but stare. Who is he?

He starts lowering the helicopter. He puts the helicopter down in Metropolis Park. Walter is put down and assists Cat. She still can't get over this man. He takes his helmet off and throughs it near the Superman statue. His hair is brown and to Cat his face was perfect. He says in a low pitched voice to Zod dragging Superman by his cape "Hello Father."

Walter turns the camera back on and Cat hesitantly says "Superman… He doesn't look to be breathing. We were just saved by a mysterious man who is claiming to be the General Zods son. Wait out in the distance it is reporter Lois Lane, she is running at the man with a green knife. Wait that's a kryptonite knife!"

Zod says in confidence "I have now killed thee entire descendents of Jor-El. Earth has no champion that can stop me not even you."

Zod blasts Superman's shattered corpse with his heat vision to a dead crisp. Lois throws the knife at the statue and runs towards Superman's corpse.

She yells "No! Not again!!! Clark I love you. No!!

Cat Grant says, "Walter Camera off."

"Miss Grant that went out live"

The live feed stops.

"You're wrong Zod. I am Lor-El. The son of Kal-El, I will have my vengeance" Lor-El says.

"Very well, time to die Lor-El." Zod says in anger.

Zods Doomsdays dogs run at Lor. One jumps at him in the air. He breaks it in two with the help of his knee. Thee other was easier to kill he just broke his neck. He didn't care if it was alive. He wasn't wasting time. Zod flew at him in a rage and blasted him with his heat-vision. Lor let him. He went at him with all his might. He grabbed Zod and threw him at the Superman statue. Lor walked at him he grabbed the knife. It wasn't affecting him as much as it was Zod. Lor put the knife in Zod's knee and broke it off. He ripped it out and cut his throat with the jagged knife. He wasn't dead. Lor used his strength and broke the Superman statue and it fell on Zod. He then flew out at super speed to the sky his armor falling off and revealing the black Superman suit he was wearing.

Cat looked at him in fascination. Then she went to Lois. Clark Kent the bumbling reporter was the man of steel. He was the worlds hero. The greatest they have known. Then, Cat looked to the sky. She saw a young man wearing the "S" the people adored. The "S" people believed in for hope. It didn't matter who it was on. Superman is always going to be there for the world. If not Kal-El then his son Lor-El would wear the shield of the House of El. She stops looking and he flew away and she knew he went to do his fathers bidding, saving the people of Metropolis.

Gotham City:

"Oracle there is no sign of Batman or Robin or even a henchman. Why do you want me here?" Stephanie Brown says quietly while in the rafters of a rusted down warehouse.

"Dick was last spotted here. I think." Oracle said in the Gotham City Clock tower.

"So you don't even know who he was fighting, wait a minute. I see I see. Batgirl out."

"Damn it Stephanie!" Oracle yelled.

Stephanie jumps down and lands on a Batman costume. She examines it. It is covered in blood and it is torn to shreds. There is also Damien's Robin mask. She thinks who would be powerful enough to do this. "Batgirl in she says. I found the bat suit and Damien's mask. Barbra they are in torn to shreds and blood."

"Stephanie, I need you to stay calm. Superman was just murdered and The Justice League war is getting worse. Dick can handle himself and Damien can too. Come back."

"No, Batgirl out. I can handle this."

Stephanie heard sounds in the distance

"It was hard to get your identity Stephanie Brown. I thought I killed your egg-planted ass as Spoiler. I guess I will do a more thorough job."

"Black Mask? Is that you?" Stephanie said terrified.

He walked out in a black trench coat with a swastika burned on his forehead. He had a machine gun in one hand and a rope in the other carrying Damien by his arms. Stephanie saw someone in the distance. He pointed the gun at Damien's head.

"You or the kid! Choose!"

His gun went to Damien's head and he almost fired but a disc hit Black Mask's gun and it fell.

"I really hate that I had to stop you from killing the little Dick. You are evil. I make evil pay. You made me miss the woman I loved. You made me cry. I am going to make you bleed. I am Red Robin."

Red Robin walked out in his classic suit but this time with a sword tied to his belt and said, "Now you know the name to scream."

Star City:

"Yo, Sal grab me some of those spicy chips over their by the moaning guy. A man in street clothes and a ski mask said in a small store. "What the hell! Uh!!"

On the mans face were spikes and a boxing glove attached to them. Sal said, "It's that Arrows girl run men.

"Call me Speedy!" Mia Dearden said as she got out another arrow and shot it out and nets came bursting out. The net covered the men. A bullet went out of one of their guns and grazed Mia's shoulder. As she walked near the net she unmasked she hit with the boxing glove arrow. She looked at his face and saw it had a mark on his forehead. It was in the form of a cross with bars at the end of each line.

"So what dumb cult are you guys in? The Messiahs or the Venomous Heavens? Answer me!" Mia said in a strong voice.

"I am part of the distraction force. Mia! Us criminals are going to take down everyone. It just took us some time to place the bombs and boom Mister Queen is dead. Again, along with his prodigal. You think that is bad you should see what they did to the entire league. You know we started the wars between the Justice League. We just nudged Hal or Greeny in the right direction and bam he kills the tamaran chick with the great ass. So Mia you get to live at the end of hero days how do you feel.

"How do you know all this? Who I am who everyone is? Tell me!" She yelled as the hostages ran.

"Hal and we tortured many other heroes like um Bats, Flash, and they told us everything! Bye Mia also use protection don't want to be spreading that."

The man died with fumes coming out of his mouth and Mia started to punch his corpse over and over again and then cried.

The Arctic

Lor walked through the heavy snow to his fathers home. He was at the entrance and saw the small key on the ground.


End file.
